Nico's Adventures With Shadow Travel: Merlin
by darkgemwildcat
Summary: Part of my Nico's Adventures with Shadow Travel Series- Nico accidentally shadow travels himself to Camelot, where he has to hide the fact that he's the son of a god or face execution, will he keep his secret, or will he suffer at the hands of King Uther
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Part of my series- Nicos Adventers With Shadow Travel hope you like it!!!!! if you want me to write a certin crossover with something put it in a so you know you dont have to read all of them, it makes no difference. Also this might be multi chaptered and warning: I am a slow typer. NO FLAMES IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY DONT SAY IT AT ALL!!!!!!!!!**

**love, Darkgemwildcat.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. except for a random imagination, such is the goodness of untreated insanity:) **

* * *

_Here we go again. _ I thought. shadow travel time. Yay. Although, lately I'v been haveing issues with it, but lets not get in to that. I focused on the night, the power the shadows around me, and where I wanted to go. I thought as hard as I chould, _Camp Half -Blood_ over an over again. hopeing that this time it whould work and I whouldent go somewheres else. I stepped in to the shadows that made me end up in a place more dangerous than a room full of monsters.

Of course i'v heard a little about King Arther and the Knights of the Round Table even if I'v never, like, went to school (even if I did I can't rember.) but I never, never, never in a million years expected to go to Camalot. My life just sucks like that. So anyways, when I landed in the middle of some forest I thought _Hey did it actully work! Am I in Camp Half- Blood?_ With my luck? Ha. No. I sat up, feeling realy dizzy and nausous and how I whould just love to fall asleep for a few hundred years. Suddenly, I heard voices and the sound of at least two people truging though the underbrush. I stood up, wondering who it was, since if I was in camp, obviously the other demigods whould be more quiet, in fear of the monsters that romed the forests. As the sounds grew louder, though I realized I couldent be in camp, because the voices were clear enough for me to realize they were speaking with English accents.

"You'r the worst servent I ever had! you walk so loudly you scare all the game away! are you even lisening to me, Merlin!"

_Merlin _I thought _as in __**the **__Merlin? Oh crap. I did not just go back in time! _ I then heard a new voice "Well mabey if you werent such a prat all the time, Arthur, you whould stop and be quite enough so a deer whould just came walking right in frount of you!" _Arthur __**and **__Merlin? there is no way this a coinensidence, yep, I went back in time. _I didnt have long to think about it though, because just then the two boys steeped though the bushes, and right in front of me.

"Who are you?" Asked the first one, he was tall and blond, who, I guessed by his voice, must be Arthur. The second was slightly shorter, black haired and had huge ears, I reckoned he must be Merlin. What was odd was the fact that they seemed,well, young, like 17ish.

"Well? Speak! Who are you? Where are you from?" asked the one I gussed was Arthur.

"Um, my names' Nico di Angelo, I'm from a country so far away you probably never heard of it so why bother even asking what its called, and you are?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I knew. The blond one spoke, "I am Prince Arthur Pendragon, and thats my idiot manservent Merlin." As Arthur said this I saw Merlin dramaticly roll his eyes, no dout about being called an idiot. I said "Pleasure to meet you, your Highness" Taking an akward and clumsy bow. Arthur then said, "Well, then Nico di Angelo, since odviesly you have come from far away, based upon what your wearing" He said gestering to my black Greenday concert teeshirt, "Can you tell us how you came here?" I gulped. what chould I say- that I'm a child of a very powerfull god and I inherited some powers from him? No, he'll think I'm insane. That I come from the future? Thats even dumber then my first option, finaly I decided on an answer: "I dont know how I got here,or where here is for that matter, but I think I was transported by this evil sorcerer that attacked my villege." I realy hoped that was the right answer. Aparently it was. Arthur cleared his throut and said "Well that is shurely interesting, it's amazing the sorcerer let you live, and what a better place to end up too. The sorcerer transported you to Camelot, and here all magic is punisable by death." The last words suprised me, wasent Merlin a sorcerer? Yet if he was, why was he a servent? _Mabey he's hiding his magic._ I thought. That made sense. I quickly wiped all alarm off my face before I answered, "Yes that is a very good thing, very good, I wish we had laws like that where I come from." _Don't over do it._ I thought. Arthur bought it though. He said "If you come with us to the castle, and tell your story to my father, the king, we chould help you in case this evil sorcerer comes looking for you." Well that helped. On the upside on more camping, on the down side, I had a type of magic in me that if anyone knew about... "Thank you, your Highness" I said taking another clumsy bow, then followed Arthur and Merlin to the castle. Merlin turned to me and said "Welcome to Camelot" As we steped out of the forest and in to the outskirts of the legendary city of Camelot.

So what do you think? love it? If so push the little review button and once agin, warning, I am a typer so dont expect an new entry every day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Okay, second chapter up! hope you love it! and dont fear the review button, it is your closest friend..... NO FLAMES! and sorry for the wait but I told ya, slow typer. this takes place after TLO and remember if you want me to send Nico somewhere just tell me. I thank my sister for helping me edit my work:)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I'm gonna try to rule the world someday.**

* * *

Chapter Two: In Camelot.

"Wow." That was all I could say when I saw the castle. It was huge, with towers and all.

"Yeah," Merlin said from next to me, "That was my first impression of the castle too. Although, that was also the day I first witnessed an exicution."

"Really?" I asked hoping I didn't sound as nervous as I felt. If I was found out... No. No. I wasn't going to think of that. "So Merlin," I asked trying not to sound too curious, "Why is magic outlawed?" At my question, Merlins' face turned dark. He answered,

"King Uther hates magic, no one knows why, I'm not even shure Arthur knows." I noded, and this time Merlin asked a question "Nico, you said you came from far away, right?" When I nodded he continued, "Where is that? What is it called? What is it like there?" I almost laughed, if only he knew... I answered

"The country I come from is called, er, America, it's really far away, as for what its like, its really different from this, so different you won't belive me." I mean, whats wrong with telling him a little about the future? He dosen't know even know I'm from there, so where is the harm in that?

The inside of the castle was like, woah! I've been in old, long-out-of-use castles, temples on Mount Olympus, and in my fathers' palace, but never have I been in a real, Renesance era castle still in use. (Mostly because the castles that are still in use are privetly owned or museums) It was amazing, it had brightly colored tapestries, high cellings, and elaborate carvings. Overall, very bright, and ughhh, cheery. An Annabeth Heaven. Blehk factor? 7. I mean, I prefer hell. Unusual setting for the place that just about spells death to people of magic. Yep, it was just so bright. Merlin blabbed some more about the castle, until at last we had miracuously covered it all. Yeah, I don't believe that. He didn't even show me the dungeon! I think he was just getting a bit tired. Suddenly, this guy runs up to us.

"Your audiance with King Uther has been accepted." He told us. What? Huh? I hadn't asked for any audiance! No, why would i want to meet the magic-outlawer? That was a revealance factor of 9! Reluctantly I let Merlin and the servent escort me to a large room. Oh goodie. When I entered this old dude was siting in the throne, but he had a powerful air about him. He must be King Uther, also know as Guy-who-will-kill-me-if-he-knew-who-I-was. Siting on each side on smaller thrones were Arthur and a women Arthur's age, with long dark brown hair. I diden't get to look around more because King Uther cleared his thoat, and looking down on me said "You must be the boy my son found in the forest. Welcome to Camelot, now, tell me your full story." I gave the King a clumsy bow, and said "Yes, your Magestiy." And got ready to tell the biggest lie of my life.

"Um" I began, feeling a bit freaked out. I mean it was one thing to tell a small little lie to Prince Arthur and Merlin, but to tell a bigger, more detailed lie to the King and his court? You try it. "My name is Nico di Angelo, and I'm from this country far, far, far, away from here called America, and two days ago the villege where I lived was attacked by an evil sorcerer, named,ahhh, Kronos! When I threw a rock at him, he turned to me, said something, and I ended up in the woods where Prince Arthur found me." I took a deep breath, I would rather face my father when he's angry then tell another lie like that. Thankfully the King took the bait, hook, line, and sinker. "Very amazing it's interesting that this, Kronos, didn't kill you. All magic, and everyone who practises it, is evil, and is punishable by death here in Camelot." As he said this, King Uther searched my face for alarm, but I made shure not to show any. "Untill we find a way to help you get back, you are welcome to stay in the castle."

"My servent will show you to your room." said Arthur, gestering to Merlin.

"Thank you." I said bowing again, and followed Merlin out of the room and in to the hall.

"So, Nico, you seemed to take the audiance nicely, a lot of people faint." Merlin said.

"Thanks, I think. So Merlin, who was that other person, on the kings left?" Merlin smilled and said "That was the Lady Morgana, the Kings' ward." I was shocked. Morgana, as in the seer? I felt better, if Morgana and Merlin could hide thier magic mabey I could aswell. At last we arived at a large, wooden door.

"This is where you'll be staying untill we can get you back to your country. Someone will bring you dinner later. You're free to explore the castle. see you later." Said Merlin walking back down the hall a trobled look on his face. I looked after him puzzled, what whould cause him to become distracted? Could he posibly see though my lies? I opened the door to my room and sat by the window. Now what? How long could I stay here? I knew I had to go back a one point or another, but why now? I imagined Clarises' face when I tell her I talked to the future King Arthur. Yep. She'll kill me, then call me a liar. I promised myself this- that as soon as I was faced with danger i'd shadow travel out of here. Suddenly, I got the feeling of being watched. You know, that prickling sensation on the nape of your neck. I whirrled around, and in the dark corner of the room, in the shadows, I realized I was not alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Kay peoples! 3rd chapie up! hope you love it! reviews are like the sweatest candy.... NO FLAMES THOUGH, thanks to the peoples who review you know who are...... **

**Disclaimer: If owned ethier, I'd be rich! but I'm not, I was laughing with glee when I saw a $5 bill on the sidewalk....**

* * *

Last chapter: _I whirrled around, and in the dark corner of the room, in the shadows, I realized I was not alone._

CHAPTER 3: OUT OF THE DARK

"Oh my gods." I said amazed at what was in front of me. This is not possible, this is not posible, at all, I'm dreaming, I'm hallucinating. This is not possible. Nope. I'm dreaming! Thats it! This is all a dream, and when I open my eyes I'll be in my cabin. Chances' of that being true? 0.

"Well, well, well if it isen't Nico di Angelo. What a plesent surprise!" The cold, harsh voice, the voice I wish I whould never here again sounded from the corner.

The voice of the ghost of King Minos.

"What are you doing here?" I said drawing my Stagin iron sword and pointing it at the faint outline of the ghost-king.

"Silly boy! You thought you could banish me to the Underworld! You were wrong, though, for I am the ghost king!"

"That's great! For you!" I shot back. Tightining the grip on my sword.

"Deficient boy! You think you can fight me!" He said making a glass from the table zoom at my head. I ducked and the glass shattered against the wall.

"Come out where I can see you! Stand and fight like a civilized person!"

"Have it your way." As he became more visible, more real, and less like a ghost. A celestial bronze sword apeared in his hand as he said "I have only one question to ask you, di Angelo, are you ready to die?" And he swung his sword at my head, I raised my sword and blocked, though it made my arms feel like fleshy flavored Jell-o. Minos swung his sword at me again, and this time my sword-arm seared with pain as it got cut with the razor-sharp blade, I quickly swiched my blade in to my other hand before I made to cut off Minos's head. He diden't block, he diden't duck my sword just passed though him. Like, hello ghost! Duh. Minos laughed "You stand no chance. I am already dead!" Swinging his sword at my head, which I avoided by ducking and rolling to the side. I quickly stood, pointing the black blade of my sword at Minos. I was tired though, from the shadow travel and fighting a losing battle. Minos seemed to know that too. "You can't win Nico di Angelo!" he said "Now after all this time I take my vengeance! But don't worry, I'll take your body to your friends for you! It will be especialy interesting to see the look on your fathers face when-

He didn't get to finish his sentence though, because then the door opened with a bang, and in the doorway was, who else but Merlin.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked without a hint of fear in his voice. Minos answered an angry look on his face,"That, you will never know"

And with that, he vanished like a wisp of smoke in to the night sky.

* * * * *

**MERLINS P.O.V- A LITTLE EARLIER THAT DAY, SHOWING NICO TO HIS ROOM.**

As I walked with Nico to show him where he would be staying I heard a voice in my head,

_Merlin_

The Great Dragon was calling.

After I showed Nico to his room mubling, and something about dinner and exploring the castle I quickly headed off to the dungons.

After confuseing the guards and walking down the stone steeps, and torch in hand, I arived at the dragons cavern. "Hello!" I called out, searching the darkness for the giant beast, and with a flapping of wings, the dragon landed on the pile of rubble facing me.

"Well young warlock, I see you have heeded my calling"

"What do you want? To give me more usless advice, or to warn me?"

"Neither. I called you to inform you."

"About what?"

"That boy, Nico di Angelo, You found in the woods."

"What about him?" I asked, thinking. Is he another sorcerer? If so, dose he pose a threat to Camelot? But the Great Dragon replied: "He lies." "What do you mean?" I asked. but all the dragon said was, "Watch him, young warlock." And he flew upwards towards darkness.

"Come back!" I yelled "What do you mean?"

"Go to him! Now!" Was all he answered, before he vanished, into the shadows.

**So what do ya think? love it? If so click the review button at the bottom of the screen and may I remind you, NO FLAMES and that i'll try to update next Friday cuz now i have to share my desktop computer with my sister and I wont get to be on the computer for hours like I did for the chapters before this. and tell me if you want me to send Nico somewhere, like Hogwarts or something.....**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: kay peoples 4th chapter up! hope you love it! and I'm sorry to say that my sister finnaly got this paper signed and now she can go on the computer, and sadly we share this ancient, old desktop and she hogs the computer so do don't expect a new chapter every few days. remeber, if you want me to send Nico somewhere tell me! rember this takes place after TLO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians **_**I do own however a box of cookies! O.K totally random.**

* * *

**NICO P.O.V**

"Who was that?" Merlin asked, staring at the spot Minos had disapeared from.

"Ahhhh. it was that sorcerer that attacked my villege, you know Kronos."

"Oh. How did he find you? Did he put anyother spells on you, when he sent you here? Because they could be tracking spells. If there was such thing as tracking spells , there might not be. I mean, what would I know about magic! "

Alot I bet.

"I don't know if he did put any other spells on me, it could be possible. I guess. Aren't we going to tell someone that there's a sorcerer in the city?"

"I don't think so, if it's you this Kronos wants to kill, King Uthur might have you thrown out of the city. "

"Thats nice. Kind king ya got here."

"Tell me about it." Merlin mumbled. "Anyway I should get you to Gaius- he's the court physician, to look at your arm.

"Physician? Is that like, someone who heals people?" When I saw Merlins astoinised look I quickly added, "Because where I come from, we call them docters, but physician! That sounds good! Ya know as long as my arm gets better! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight O.K then..."

"Your country sounds really weired. Come on, I'll take you to Gaius, we can tell him about the sorcerer."

* * * * *

A litle whille later and I was in the Gaius the Physicians office, my arm wraped up in bandages. I can't bealive it but I'm starting to miss Band-Aids. Merlin was in the middle of telling Gaius about the "sorcerer," while I looked around, curious. The room was full of potions that any of the Apollo kids would just love to test out on campers, and I even saw *shudders* a tank full of leaches. Thank the gods I didn't need one of those things! I saw a room to the back, which I guessed was Merlin's room, as on the way over here he told me he lived there. From what I could see of the open door, It looked prety messey, kind of like my cabin at Camp Half-Blood, which should not be entered unless you have somthing to fight off the sock monsters I bet are down there.

"Nico," said Gaius, "What I don't understand is the fact that Merlin told me that the sorcerer, Kronos had a sword. If he's a sorcerer, why didn't he use magic?" That was a good question, its like he's used to interogating people, I quickly thought up an answer.

"He's really proud, I told him that I could beat him in a sword fight. At least then I would stand a chance against him." Gaius nodded, though I don't think he bealived me.

"Yes, that is a good reason, now Merlin also told me that your sword, and Kornos's were strange looking, like they were made of some sorts of strange metals."

"Ahhhhh" I started, What to say, what to say...."Really? they're strange here? there very common where I come from. The sword Kronos has is made of celesteal bronze and mine is made of stagin iron. In my country we use them because there supossed to turn magical creaturs to dust." I realy hope they bought it, since it was the partial truth. Gaius raised his eyebrows,

"Really?" He said, looking impressed. "Though, I think you shouldn't tell Uther about its properties. He might mistake it for magic."

"Of course. Um, I should be going. Bye." And Iwalked out of the room.

**MERLIN'S P.O.V **

As soon as Nico was out of the room Gaius turned to his book shelf, taking out a thick volume, leafing though it,

"Merlin,"

"Yeah"

"I want you to see this." I walked over to Gaius, taking the book in my hand. I read the cover, _Greek Mytholgy _ It said. I cast the old physician a look, that clearly ment, _What is this! Are you crazy!_

"Open it to the bookmarked page." Was all he said. I opened to the page and read,

_After the Titans had killed thier father, the youngest, Kronos, the Titan of time, became the king. _

"Kronos, isn't that the name of the sorcerer that attacked Nico? Do you think there could be some sort of conection?"

"Yes, Merlin I do think so. Where did he say he's from?"

"Some place called America" Gaius thought about that, "Funny," he said.

"Why? Why is it funny?"

"Because, Merlin, the odd thing about Greek religion is that it is also shared by another civilzation, the Romans."  
"So?"

"In Latin the word for "Friend" is "Amicus" and what dose that sound like?"

"America?"

"Percisly."

"So what do you think? Chould Nico be lying?"

"Most likely. But for now we will not tell anyone! Understand?"

I nodded. Was this why the Great Dragon said he lied? Could he be from here? What about his strange accent? All these questions went though my mind, and I intended to find out,

"Merlin could you clean the leeach tank?" Gaius asked.

You have got to be kidding me.

**So love it? if so don't be afriedy to hit the review button right there below you! Next chapter, I'll post by Friday, as I'm working on a Merlin fanfic called The Return of Magic a 3-chaptered, or possibly 4-chaptered, story, which will be entirly up loaded 2 Saterdays from now, not next Saterday the Saterday after the next one so the 24th of April, 2010!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **__


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: kay peeps 5th chapter up! I love reviews, they feel like a a warm summer breeze..... SO REVIEW AND NO FLAMES, cuz flames are a punch in the gut.......**

**Dissclaimer: I do not, and will not, ever own Merlin or Percy Jackson, such is the sad truth i have to face.....**

* * *

Percy P.O.V IN CAMP HALF-BLOOD

"Annabeth" I asked my girlfriend, "I was wondering wether or not we sould be worred about Nico, I mean he been gone awhile, and he said he'd be back by yesterday!"

Annabeth thought for a moment, before answering,

"Well, Percy theres a few explnations, as to why he's not back yet, one, he forgot, two, he's on the other side of the world and the day might be different there, and three-"  
"He's in trouble." I answered for her, she nodded. "So, how do we find him?" I asked.

"I can't find him, but I know someone who can,"

A short time later, I was on Mrs. O'Leary's back as she bounded though space and time tracking Nico though the shadows. **(A/N I made that up, I don't think hellhounds can track someone who shadow traveled,) **

Nico P.O.V

Camelot seemed very, boring. I would of shadow traveled out of here if the King hadn't been keeping tabs on me because of the "sorcerer" attack, and Camelot had basicly no shadows, everything was light with lamps at night, so no shadows. I would just have to wait here untill there was a distraction.... Wait, what day was it? Lets see, I told Chiron that I whould be back on the.... Oh crap I had to be back yesterday. I need to get out of here! Just then I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled, and Merlin poked his head around the corner, gasping for breath,

"King Uther.... wants to....... see you." he manged to get out.

"Why? And werent you on a hunting trip with Arthur and a few kinghts?" I asked.

"We ran in to someone, he says he knows you."

* * * * *

As I walked though the doors, I got the surpise of my life.

"Percy! How in the world did you get here?" I asked my older cousin.

"Mrs. O'Leary." He mumbled.

"Ohhhhhh. Annabeth's idea?"

"Yeah"

"So I take it you do know each other?" Asked King Uther.

"Yeah, he's my cousin." I said. That had to be the first truth I had told in a whille, kinda sad.

"Yes, I see the family resemblence." the king said noting on our black hair. "So you said your name was...."

"Percy. Its short for Perseus."

"Perseus? Thats interesting, isn't that the name of a charecter in Greek myths?"

Oh crap.

"Yes! It is! He was the only hero who didn't die an awfull death, which is why my mother named me after him, because she thought the name must be good luck or somthing."

"Understandable. Now tell me, how did you come to arive in my kingdom?"

He's seeing if our stories match. If they don't he'll know one of us is lying. Crap. We are doomed.

"Well you see," Percy began, "I have no idea, Nicos parents couldn't find him, so I went though the woods looking for him, and the next thing I know, I'm being interogated by a prince and a few knights!"

I sighed with releife, that, was a good answer, and it could be aplied to any story I had thought up. You know, I don't know why Annabeth calls him Seaweed Brain.

I found out why.

"So," Percy said, can we go know? Because Nico's parents are really worried, and we souldn't keep them waiting."

Wrong thing to say! Wrong thing to say! We are done for! CRAP!!!!

Uther looked confused. "Your cousin said that you are from a very distant country, how could you possibly return?"

"Magic." Percy stated.

CRAP!!!!!!

**I am so evil MUAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFE HANGER OF DOOM! Sorry, readers but if you want me to write faster, send a review! just so you know the next chapter is probably going to be the last, I'll post it in a week!! and dont forget to read The Return of Magic on April 24 2010! To all ya huge Merlin fans, you will love it! So mark your calendars!!!! **

.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: O.K PEEPS! This chapter is bittersweet for me, because it is THE LAST CHAPTER :( I have loved your reviews, each and everyone of them, and I just want to remind all you huge Merlin fans to read my story The Return of Magic which I'm posting on the morning of April 24 2010 so 1 more day! **

**Disclaimer: I do not, will not, and ever not-- own Merlin and Percy Jackson. I do own, however, a candy bar from Halloween.... No, wait I ate that yesterday, sould I be worried about food poisening? O.K off topic. **

* * *

**Nico P.O.V**

Oh crap! Why did he have to say that! Why!

"Way to go Percy!" I yelled as guards surrounded us, blocking off all means of escape.

"How was I suposed to know this was going to happen!" He yelled back.

I guess he had a point, obviously, he wasn't told magic was illegal like I had been told. Wait! How did he say he was transported here again?

Mrs. O'Leary.

That gave me an idea.

"Percy," I hissed, "Where did you put Mrs. O'Leary?" The guards were closing in, we needed to act fast and now.

"She can't be far," Percy wispered back, "We landed just inside the forest. Why?"

I searched out with my mind, thinking, _Mrs. O'Leary! Here girl! Come! _ And waited.

It didn't take long. A few seconds, and a few screams later, Mrs. O'Leary, two tons of giant hellhound, came bursting though the doors, knocking them of their hinges.

"What the..." Arthur said, staring at the creature that had taken the doors off the wall, and I wondered if he saw what I did, or like, a dragon or something. To me, it really did not matter, as long as I got out alive.

"Percy!" I yelled. "Get on!" as I scrambled on to Mrs. O'Learys back, Percy following quickly behind me.

"O.K girl," I told Mrs. O'Leary, "Lets go!"

And we raced out the door.

Only to be faced with one major problem.

We had no idea where to go.

Okay, I know I've been here before, but the hallways all seem the same, I didn't know if we should go left or right. I heard running footsteps and yells of "Get them!" and "Attack!" and I decided a random direction was the best way to go.

**MERLIN'S P.O.V**

As soon as the older of the two boys- Percy, I think mentioned magic, I knew that I had to do something. I knew that they weren't going to hurt anyone, so as soon as everyone was distracted by the giant, black dog, I made my escape, slipping out into the hallway. Only seconds later, the black dog burst though the great oak doors only a few meters away, the boys on its back. They paused for a second, then turned left. Perfect. I quickly sprinted in another direction, meaning to cut them off a short while later.

**NICO'S P.O.V**

"Nico." Percy almost shouted. "Do you have any idea as to where your going?"

"Not a clue." I responded. Knowing the right way out of here was the least of my worries. The sounds of the guards were getting closer, and up ahead I saw the figure of someone. Whoever it was though, I had no doubt two tons of giant hellhound could knock just about anyone over. Just about anyone dose not include Merlin though, and guess who was standing right in front of us! Right.

Mrs.O'Leary skidded to a stop right in front of Merlin.

"Move out of the way!" I shouted. "Or we'll... run you over!"

"I'm not going to turn you in!" Merlin said, "Follow me I can show you out a secret passage!"

"Should we trust him?" Percy whispered.

"I think so." I replied. "He's **The** Merlin, and I don't think we have a choice."

Percy nodded. "Okay. Lets go."

We followed Merlin down a hallway, taking a few turns now and then, and the sounds of the guards were getting quieter, and quieter, until they were almost gone. I was thinking we were just about home free, Until Merlin lead us to a dead end.

"Hey whats the deal!" I shouted. "You said you were going to help us!"

"I am. And I ask only one favor of you in return."

"And that is..." Percy said, casting a glance behind him, towards where the sound of the guards were coming from.

"That you never tell anyone about how I'm going to get you out of here."

"Deal" Percy and I said.

Merlin turned towards the wall, holding out his hand, and muttered,

"_Furia agor"_

And the wall opened up straight down the middle, and beyond that was the forest.

"Thanks." I said "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Same here." Percy said, as I jumped back on Mrs. O'Leary.

"And," I continued, "to show how gratefull we are we'll let you know where we're really from."

"O.K Mrs. O'Leary," I told the hellhound, "Can you take us to Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, United States of America, but like, in our time, so a thousand years from now, more or less, and don't worry I help with the shadow travel."

Mrs. O'Leary barked happily, and as she bounded towards the closest shadow, I turned behind me, and saw Merlin's shocked face, just as the shadows swallowed us up.

**CAMP HALF-BLOOD- NICO'S P.O.V**

A few seconds later and Percy, Mrs. O'Leary, and I landed right in front of the Big House.

"Well, well it seems that you two have seen it fit to grace us with you teenage show-off ways right in the middle of my game." Said a very bored Mr. D.

"Hello Mr. D." Percy and I chanted.

"Percy, Nico," said Chiron, Coming in from inside. "Its good to see you back."

"Its good to be back." I said, smiling at the wise centaur.

"Good. Now if you don't mind, can you tell me where you were?"

Percy and I exchanged glances, and I said,

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"I don't know," Chiron shaking his head, "After teaching for thousands of years, I'm pretty open-minded."

"Sure." And I launced in to my story from the begining, wacthing Chiron's face become more and more amazed with each sentence.

**CAMELOT- MERLIN'S P.O.V**

Hours after I helped Nico and Percy escape, the guards still haven't given up on the search. I was with Gaius having supper when I remembered that Nico had said something about a thing called "Camp Half-Blood" I was unsure about a "Half-Blood" was so I asked Gaius. When I did he gave me a puzzled look, before saying,

"A Half-Blood is another term for a demigod, a child born of a god and a mortal in Greek Myth. Why do ask such a thing?"

"I have no idea."

But inside I was thinking, is it possible that Nico and Percy could be... No, no that was stupid. Impossible.

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S the spell- _Furia agor _is Welsh for: "Wall Open" that I got off an unreliable free Internet translator. Also I want to say thank you to those who reminded me to spell-check! I didn't forget this time!**

**Also thanks to the following fanfic members for reviewing: Fiery Son Of Hades, Ismeme Daughter of Athena, yarra, , Dhampire Rose, ekat-prof, OMFC GLEEANDTWLIGHTLOVERHERE, Summer Set, lolsad.**

**and to the non fanfic members who still reviewed under names: snake and crane, Celeste yo Friend.**

**and those random reviewers too. I didn't forget you guys!**

**also thanks to my editor- my sister, even if she says I'm overly obsessed with FanFiction! **

**REVIEW!!!!!! AND GET A FREE VIRTUAL COOKIE!!!!!**

**its chocolate chip......**


End file.
